Voyage of the Moonstone: Walkthrough
Walkthrough criteria Though the gamebook can be completed in many different ways, this walkthrough is prioritises the following criteria: # Collect as many useful items as possible; # Avoid combat whenever possible; where combat is unavoidable, make use of the most advantageous circumstances; # Avoid loss of EP where possible; # Avoid instant endgame deaths and reach section 350. Getting started Suggested disciplines # Grand Weaponmastery (Weapon: with bow and your chosen Kai Weapon; you will be using your Kai Weapon for all combats) # Grand Huntmastery # Herbmastery # Elementalism # Kai-Surge or Kai-alchemy* * In the original version of the text you are allowed to choose four disciplines. In the Collector's edition you are allowed five. This is because you should have, at most, 15 disciplines when you reach the final book (32). Kai-surge is a good skill with minimum risks, but does not work all the time, while Grand Weaponmastery works more reliably; keeping in mind that the strongest unavoidable enemy, Dromodon, is immune to psychic attack. Further, Kai-surge is unnecessary as you will have a Combat Skill of at least 37 with your Kai Weapon, Grand Weaponmastery and Potion of Alether. Without Grand Weaponmastery it may be too difficult to fight Dromodon without a base Combat Skill of at least 30. Herbmastery may be replaced with Deliverance if you do not plan to carry your character over to the next book as this will make fights less difficult and require less planning ahead. One or the other of these disciplines is necessary for regaining or preventing the loss of Endurance. If you choose Deliverance then Grand Huntmastery is less valuable as you will have more backpack space for Meals and may be replaced with either Kai-surge or Kai-alchemy. Magi-magic, Kai-alchemy and Elementalism have similar uses and picking more than one of these may be wasteful. Elementalism is the best choice and Magi-magic the worst. Assimilance, Kai-alchemy, or Magi-magic will completely avoid a 30% chance of instant death. Otherwise, a bow and arrow lower this chance to 15%; 6% if you have Grand Weaponmastery with Bow. Animal Mastery and Kai-screen provide a minor reduction in endurance loss but are not optimal choices. The least useful Disciplines in the path taken in this walkthrough are Telegnosis, Astrology, Grand Nexus, Grand Pathsmanship and Bardsmanship but may have uses in other paths. Suggested equipment # Bow (weapon) # Quiver (special item) # 2 Meals (backpack item) # Potion of Laumspur (backpack item) # Another Weapon (weapon) The most useful of the Kai Weapons is Valiance, a sword that grants an extra 3 Combat Skill against the strongest enemy in the book; its conditional bonus is activated three times in total. Sunstrike (also a sword) is used more often (five times), but it gives you only 1 extra Combat Skill in those instances. Other than a Bow, normal weapons are of little value. Walkthrough Holmgard and onboard The Pride of Sommerlund (1) Record your Moonstone as special item. (235) Wait for Captain Raker to save your 2 GC. (278) Avert chance to lose 2 backpack items and up to 3 EP with Grand Huntmastery. (42) 0-4, avert 20% chance of instant endgame death with Elementalism. 5-9, missed a chance to go Kita Cove with Kai-alchemy, and without that discipline take home the Iron Skull. (150) Get a premonition of what you may face with Astrology and/or go to sleep. (35) Take the invitation to visit the sunken galleon. (343) Investigate the hole in the hull for a Siyen Crown, the other option nets you 9 GC and a Dagger which you can do without. (165) Lose 4 EP if you do not have Kai-screen. (75) Use your Bow and waste 1 arrow. The result is the same whether you shot at spider or warrior. If you do not use your bow and arrow, you may lose 1-3 EP''' even with Grand Huntmastery. (274/139) Climb the rigging and kill the spider (Otokh), you will still fight the spider after helping marines fight raiders. (299/121) Use Magi-magic or Elementalism and fight spider, without either discipline you fight at -3 CS. (315) Use your Bow and waste 1 arrow. There is 40% chance you will win without fighting or 70% chance if you had Grand Weaponmastery with Bow. If you missed, you will be fighting him for the first round without weapon. If you do not use your bow and arrow, you will still be fighting him without weapon. From Cape Kabar to Bir Rabalou (181) Avoid 50% chance of detour (252) with Animal Mastery. Otherwise, go on hill track (206) or risk poison if you do not have Deliverance. Investigate (174) and get Kutyan Emerald with Kai-alchemy. (289/195) Reach town's bazaar to avoid combat with slaver. If you choose to engage the slaver, you will get +2 CS if you have Kai-alchemy or Magi-magic otherwise there is 50% chance to get -3 CS for first 2 rounds of combat or +2 CS. You will still have the same 50% chance even if you used Elementalism against slaver. (126) 30% chance to lose 0 EP or 60% chance with Assimilance and 40% chance to lose 2 EP and escape (52). 30% chance to lose 5 EP without Assimilance and '''do not use Bow and arrow if you have Magi-magic or Kai-alchemy (52). If you do not have those skills, use your Bow and arrow to have 50% chance or 80% with Grand Weaponmastery with Bow to avoid instant endgame death and lose 1 more EP (52). (52) Restore 3 EP. (142) Buy 6 arrows for 2 GC or 9 arrows for 3 GC if you had used 3 arrows. Buy 3 Candles for 1 GC. Ignore coastal village. (232) Part with 10 GC. Understand that the merchant is not evil with Telegnosis. (106) Ignore the request to keep your Bow and other normal weapons intact. (255) Stay with travelling companions and continue journey south by road. Bir Rabalou to Bisutan and Bisutan to Bavari (73) Choose coastal road (east) to save your GCs. (167) Camp out under the stars to save your GCs. (65) Get 3 doses of Cowana with Herbmastery. They restore 4 EP each and can cure poison. (249) Take the additional 2 meals. (160) Get a detailed description of Bita Fever with Deliverance. (250) Take a closer look at market stalls, don't buy anything at 3 GC (79), but buy Potion of Alether and Potion of Laumspur at 2 GC each. Rearrange your backpack such that the first item is either a Candle or a Meal before making the purchase. (221) Chase after the man only if you have Kai-alchemy to earn 1 GC or Bardsmanship. Otherwise, erase the first item which was in your backpack. (96) Assuming you followed the recommended route and equipment. You will have 2 Candles, 3 Meals, 3 doses of Cowana, 1 Potion of Laumspur, 1 normal weapon other than the Bow. Now, do not pay the 3 GC if you still have enough GC. (155) If you have 2 GC or less, don't sell anything to net 7 GC after paying for the room. If you have 3 GC, sell 1 normal weapon other than the Bow and the 3 Meals since you have Grand Huntmastery. This should net you 3 GC if you sell after paying for the room. Sell the 2 Candles for 2 GC if you have more than 4 GC. (66) Using Telegnosis or Grand Huntmastery here does not make any difference. (116) Talk with him further to sell him the Siyen Crown or Kutyan Emerald if you need more GC and have more than 4 GC. Do not sell him the Iron Skull. (77) If you do not have 7 GC, pay up with the 2 Candles. (180) Visit Temujun the Sage if you have 2 GC. Revive him (102) for Temujun's Ring. (180/149) Visit the campfire and turn to Section 23 to earn 10 GC for the riddle. (290) Both actions does not make a difference. (91) Consume dose(s) of Cowana and/or Potion of Laumspur to heal up. Drink your Potion of Alether to embrace a difficult unavoidable fight. You have 60% chance to avoid instant endgame death, 80% chance if you have 20 EP or more, 40% chance if you have 8 EP or less here. (82) Ignore the text to delete the Bow, you get it back later, you just can't use it for the next fight. (268) You gained 20 GC and get your Bow returned. (128) Enter the Herbalist's shop and buy Potion of Laumspur and Potion of Alether for 3 GC each. (17) Give the tavern-keeper 3 GC or all GC if you have less than 3 GC. (38) Decline the offer to avoid losing a lot of EP. Hikas to Elzian (328) Ignore the village and continue ride to Hikas. (89) Turn to (237) if you still have an Iron Skull and give the elder the Iron Skull (264), restore 3 EP and get 1 meal (347). If you do not give the elder the Iron Skull, you will lose 6 EP without Kai-screen or lose 3 EP if you have Kai-screen and have to eat a meal for both situations (48). If you do not have Iron Skull, lose 2 EP (332) and show your Temujun's Ring to avoid losing 2 backpack items or 1 weapon and restore 3 EP and get 1 meal (347). (186) Ignore the anxious natives and continue to Hikas. (273) Take a seat at the table. (245) Tell them you are from Sommerlund and travelling to Elzian. (309) Tell them Holmgard is the capital. (337) Take a random number. If you have Telegnosis' '''add 1 to the number, add 3 if you' 'have' Grand Pathsmanship and turn to the relevant section. 0-4, retrace steps or lose your last backpack item going through iron gate. Avoid chance to lose EP with Kai-alchemy or have 50% chance to not lose 5 EP, 70% chance with Grand Huntmastery or EP above 20 and 90% chance with both to not lose 5 EP. (177) If you have Telegnosis or Grand Huntmastery, you will need to have a Bow and arrow to have 50% chance to fight a severely weakened Deathstalker, 80% with Grand Weaponmastery with Bow. However, you lose 2 EP in the process or if you had a low number you will still fight a weakened Deathstalker and lose 2 EP. With the disciplines but not the bow, you will lose 2 EP and fight a normal Deathstalker. If you do not have the disciplines, you have a 50% chance to fight a severely weakened Deathstalker without losing EP in the first round of combat or fight a normal Deathstalker and lose 2 EP. (28) Restore 3 EP. Restore 1 additional EP for section without combat if you had not used up the 10 EP from Curing until EP is full. (188) Restore 1 EP for section without combat if you had not used up the 10 EP from Curing until EP is full. (124) Restore 1 EP for section without combat if you had not used up the 10 EP from Curing until EP is full. Go to the beach and join in the festival. (251) Restore 1 EP for section without combat if you had not used up the 10 EP from Curing until EP is full. Make an offering of Gold Crowns. (182) Restore 1 EP for section without combat if you had not used up the 10 EP from Curing until EP is full. Restore 1 EP per GC you offered as much as you need since you will need for 1 more hard fight later. Keep 2 GC for later. (34) Restore 1 EP for section without combat if you had not used up the 10 EP from Curing until EP is full. Buy a standard room for 2 GC. (216) Restore 1 EP for section without combat if you had not used up the 10 EP from Curing until EP is full. You have 50% chance for meeting an encounter with a deadly spider. With Animal Mastery or a 60% chance without Animal Mastery you will lose 2 EP, else you will lose 3 EP with Cowana and 6 EP without Cowana. (314) Restore 1 EP for section without combat if you had not used up the 10 EP from Curing until EP is full. (113) Restore 1 EP for section without combat if you had not used up the 10 EP from Curing until EP is full. (200) Restore 1 EP for section without combat if you had not used up the 10 EP from Curing until EP is full, assuming you followed the EP restoration from Curing so far, you had used up all 10. Drink all Potions of Laumspur, consume all dose(s) of Cowana if necessary and drink a Potion of Alether to fight your last enemy. If you do not have Kai-alchemy, Elementalism or Bow and arrow, there is a chance to lose 2-4 EP. Grand Huntmastery and EP above 20 will lower this chance to lose EP before your final battle. (76) Turn to Section 350. Congratulations! You have successfully completed the Voyage of the Moonstone! Appendices Item list Items that are missed following this walkthrough are in brackets. '''Starting equipment: *Kai Weapon *Bow *Quiver *2 Meals *Potion of Laumspur *1 other weapon Items found in travel from Holmgard and onboard the Pride of Sommerlund: *Moonstone *Iron Skull *Siyen Crown Items found in travel from Cape Kabar to Bir Rabalou: *Kutyan Emerald Items found in travel from Bir Rabalou to Bavari: *3 doses of Cowana *Temujun's Ring Items found in travel from Hikas to Elzian: *''none'' Useful items for subsequent gamebooks * Moonstone (mandatory and unavoidable) * Siyen Crown * Potion of Laumspur * Dose(s) of Cowana * Potion of Alether * Bow, Quiver and Arrows Enemy roster Default sorting is in the order the enemies can be met based on this walkthrough in the gamebook. Three of them are unavoidable and one of them can be avoided depending on luck. Grand Master's average combat skill (because the average result of the Random Numbers Table is 5): * 30, without Grand Weaponmastery and not using Kai Weapon (+5 CS) * 35, without Grand Weaponmastery and using Kai Weapon (+5 CS) * 40, with Grand Weaponmastery and using Kai Weapon (+5 CS) The highest combat skill for Grand Master is 53: * 30 (base), * +5 (any Kai weapon), * +3 (Valiance Kai Weapon), * +5 (Grand Weaponmastery), * +8 (Kai-surge), * +2 (Potion of Alether). The lowest combat skill for Grand Master is 25: * 25 (base), unarmed, no psychic ability, no enhancement. Grand Master is at disadvantage if the Combat Ratio is -7 or less, i.e. if the enemy's Combat Skill is 7 or more units higher than Grand Master's Combat Skill. Refer to Combat Result Table. # - Same enemy except under different situation Category:Walkthrough Category:New Order of the Kai